We're a Miracle
by SelphieTilmitt
Summary: Ermm..okie this is my first ficcy SquallxSelphie(Squelphie?)lol..anyway Rinoa and Squall break up and Squall doesn't ever want a girlfriend but Selphie tries to...get him to like her.Chapter 2 is here! Yay!
1. Default Chapter

Erm okie this is my first Fic EVER!! man so no flames PLZ! ^_^ Thankies man Anyway Sorry for the crappy title I couldn't think of one :( Disclamiers:I don't own any FF8 characters :( Square does but one day I'll get them all! mwhahahaha! ahem anyway o_O Enjoy ^_^  
  
We're A Miracle  
  
Selphie ran down the hallway all giggty and exciting not knowning where she was going... "What a great day so far!",Selphie thought as she ran.When she heard voices...that were Rinoa's and Squall's. Selphie peeked around a corner and saw them talking. "Wonder what they're talking about....".,Selphie thought.."but I souldn't listen to them..."  
  
"FINE THEN!",Rinoa screamed at Squall and ran away with tears in her eyes not seeing Selphie.Selphie jumped when Rinoa screamed and surprised Rinoa didn't see her.She looked at Squall who stood there still,Selphie ran around the corner too see Squall.  
  
"Squall?",She asked quietly "What do you want?",Squall hissed "Erm..*sweatdrop* what's..erm wrong with Rin? if you don't mind me asking...",She hesiated "Me and her broke up...",Squall whispred Selphie eyes widen!Rinoa and Squall finally broke up.Selphie dreamed of this day...she liked Squall alot...she wouldn't ever tell anyone this...but she got furiours finding out Rinoa and Squall were together. "Really?!",Selphie screamed like she was happy. "Yea..",Squall frowned,"you seem happy about it" "ermm..I'm not....it's very..very sad..Squally..",Selphie lied "Whatever",He smirked, "Don't worry Squally you two are PROBABLEY going to get back together i mean..this is the second time you 2 broke up. "No..she said she never wants to see me again..she really meant it I could tell by her voice",Squall explained "Those 2 are finally broken up...maybe i can ask Squall out now..",Selphie thought evily Squall started to walk away.. "One more thing",He added "What?",Selphie asked "I never want a girlfriend again",Squall said and walked away Selphie frowned at what he said. "Never want one anymore?what Rinoa's his only love?What can i do to make Squall like me?" Selphie knew it would be hard seeing how such a serious person he was but she would do whatever it takes to get him to like her.  
  
Like my ficcy so far? PLZ R+R and remember NO FLAMES!I hate them....x_x Anyway I'll start the second chapter real soon ;) 


	2. Chapter two

Omg people tankie tankie for reviewing! *Huggles the Readers* Ahem anyway sorry about the paragraph x_x I would do it anymore =D Disclaimers:I don't own anybody...x_x  
  
The next day everyone walked into the cafeteria.Rinoa walked in and saw Squall sitting at the table she usually sits at "Oh great...he took my table",Rinoa thought.."now where am I going to sit?"  
  
"Come over here Rinoa",A voice said.  
  
Rinoa quickly turned her head to see Quistis at a different table with Irvine...Zell was getting his hotdogs so wasn't there yet.Rinoa fastwalked to her table and sat down  
  
"I heard Squall broke up with you",Irvine said to start conversation,"but he tells me you broke up with him..err...you 2 are confusing me"  
  
"Irvine! Rinoa didn't break up with him...Squall did.... he's being so mean!",Quistis shouted so loud everyone almost heard her even..Squall.  
  
"Agh..shh..shh..Quistis don't so loud",Rinoa whispred,"err..this isn't the time to talk about it..can we change the subject please?"  
  
"Oh okay sorry Rin",Quistis giggled.  
  
Meanwhile Squall looked at Rinoa..rolling his eyes at her knowing she was saying somthing bad about him to Irvine and Quistis..trying to get them to take her side of course.  
  
That's when Selphie came strolling in..as soon as she came in she saw the 2 tables...were her friends were sitting at.Selphie did want to sit with Rinoa and the others..but she felt sorry for Squall so she ran to his table and gently sat next to him.  
  
"Yo Squally sup?",Selphie said cheerfully.  
  
Squall didn't reply nor made eye contact with her he just sat continuasly eating...fries.Selphie sort of frowned knowing he was upset...  
  
"Squall...",Selphie said in a low voice,"Did Rinny break up with you or did you do it to her?"  
  
"She broke up with me",Squall said,"she's just telling everyone that I broke up with her so they'll feel sorry for her".  
  
"oh Squally speaks the truth",Selphie thought.  
  
"Do you believe her?",Squall suddenly asked.  
  
Selphie was Rinoa's friend but she didn't want Squall to think he was only taking close friends sides.  
  
"No",Selphie smiled,"in fact Rin should just tell the truth but...no she won't..anyway why did she break up with you in the first place?"  
  
Squall was silent for a minute and Selphie began to get impainet.  
  
"well?",Selphie grinned  
  
"She thought I was ignoring her too much",Squall said,"but I swear I wasn't"  
  
Selphie sort of smirked at what Squall said knowing he kind of was ignoring her.Like a week ago Rinoa called his name out in the cafeteria while he was walking but Squall just kept walking and just 4 days ago Rinoa asked Squall too dance with her/A/N:At a dance they had)But Squall didn't even answer yes or no he just walked away from her.Selphie was always watching those 2 seeing how she couldn't stand seeing them together.But she had to admit she liked them being single now..but it was sort of a stupid reason to break up with someone  
  
"Uhh...right",Selphie said.  
  
Zell finally got his hotdogs..on his tray..8 of them.He turned to see.2 tables where his friends were sitting at. Zell blinked not knowing which one to go at..  
  
"err...",Zell thought,"where to go"  
  
He turned to Rinoa,Quistis,and Irvine's table..they didn't notice he was staring at them he was they were to busy talking. He turned to Selphie and Squall.Squall didn't look at him but he notice Selphie was. She gave him the look "You better come sit over here or I'll hurt you bad",she gave that face to him many times it always worked. Zell's eyes widen in fear and quickly ran to where Squall and Selphie were sitting.  
  
"Good boy",Selphie thought she quickly gave a glance to the other table they didn't notice anything.  
  
"So....",Zell said trying to make converstation.."what's up?"  
  
Squall didn't say anything neather did Selphie they just continued eating.  
  
"Hey am I missing somthing here?",Zell asked Selphie poking her.  
  
"Er...don't you know?",Selphie asked  
  
"Know what?!",Zell shouted  
  
"Squally and Rinny broke up..",Selphie whispred into Zell's ear.  
  
Zell's eyes widen and shouted  
  
"AGH WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER TELL ME ANYTHING!!!!!"  
  
"Zell! keep it down will ya?!,Selphie shouted too.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Squall's table..staring at them...all confused. Rinoa saw Selphie and Zell sitting with Squall and her eyes widen in anger.  
  
"Yo Sefie",Irvine called out,"why are you sitting over there?"  
  
"Ya same with you Zell",Quistis called out too.  
  
"Err...Selphie made me!",Zell shouted and quickly grabbing his hotdogs and running to Rinoa's table.  
  
"Sefie?",Irvine said,"what about you did Squall "make you?"  
  
"I have to go now!",Selphie shouted running out of the cafeteria.She ran into the girls bathroom rubbing her face in water.  
  
"Rinny and the others are going to hate me now,"Selphie thought,"and Squall he still doesn't notice me that much"  
  
Okie I have to stop here for now..anyways plz R+R.I'll get reading those other ficcys and reviewing them ^_^ Buh-bye for now 


End file.
